the_mother_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonya
About/Origin Story Sonya is a Washington born anarcho-communist who joined The Mother Land in mid-February. Not being whitelisted on the server yet, though accepted into the Discord, she asked around for a commune to settle down and cozy up in. Mini quickly chimed in, mentioning that Wheatongrad was an up-and-coming commune that mainly produces bread, and that they were happy to invite new members into their small community. Sonya was pleased to find such kind and welcoming people on a Minecraft server, since as a kid she had always played on servers with typically hostile playerbases. Receiving the coordinates of Wheatongrad from Mini after a short conversation, she was excited to finally get on the server in the coming days. Upon joining the server for the first time, she was greeted by many happily-faced players, notably mary4. Mary, quickly finding out that Sonya was also transgender, took great liking to her—showing Sonya around the server and explaining the ins and outs of the community. After the tour was over, Sonya was eager to travel to Wheatongrad for the first time. Heading ██████, she started her journey towards a new life. A life filled with bread, wheat, and oats. The trek was gruesome. Bearing frigid snowscapes and sun-scorched dunes, after days of agony she had finally seen a glimpse of civilization on the horizon. A wheat field. A meager one, yes, but nevertheless. Running up to the tiny igloo aside the farm, Mini appeared, happy to see that she survived the trip. After a quick explanation of the plans for the commune, she walked off not too far from base-camp and started mining for resources. After a while of excavating, she had stumbled upon a triple-ravine ripe with ore. Eager to upgrade her gear, she hopped down and started chipping away at the walls of the ever-reaching crevasse. Too carried away with pondering her own plans in Wheatongrad, she failed to notice an oblong puke-green creature hobbled up behind her. Chaos ensued. Not anticipating dying so early on, she neglected sleeping in a bed and setting her spawnpoint. She had to make the now-loathsome expedition all the way back to Wheatongrad a second time. Upon arriving and retrieving her items, she knew to not make that mistake again and promptly slept at the nearest nightfall. After a week or two had gone past, Wheatongrad had grown, and grown, and grown some more. Wheat fields embellished the landscape. Cold, concrete brutalist structures were being erected. The Rustic District had blossomed. Not only that, Sonya had built her first house on the server—a humble abode designed of modern aspects furled with a memory of warm, secluded log cabins. This homestead in a loving, snowy commune would prove as a resting place for Sonya after a hard day's work in the wheat fields; something to comfort her, remind her that the world isn't so bitter after all. In retrospect, that was truly what Wheatongrad was all about. "Don't fret, dear Wheaton, for thy days will continue on with our harvest." —Peter Kropotkin, probably Builds * Slime farm * Wither Skeleton farm Category:Players Category:Characters